megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Belial
Belial (ベリアル, Beriaru) is a recurring demon in the series. History The 68th spirit in the Goetia, he is a mighty king and powerful. He was created next after Lucifer and is of his order. He appears in the form of a beautiful angel sitting in a chariot of fire and speaks with a comely voice. His office is to distribute preferments of senatorships and to cause favor of friends or foes. He bestows excellent familiars and governs 80 legions of spirits. Whoever summons him must have offerings of gifts or sacrifices or he will not give true answers to their demands, but even then with will not spend more than one hour on the truth unless constrained by divine power or his seal, to be worn as a lamin by the person who summons him. - The Lesser Key of Solomon Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan *Majin Tensei II:'' Datenshi Clan *''Persona 4: Devil Arcana *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor: Bel God *Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race / Bonus Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Belial appears as the Red Count. He, along with the Black Count, Nebiros, used the souls of humans to create an illusionary town for Alice to play in, in the series' first reference to their relation. When confronted, he will be indestructible until confronted with "the gushing jar", which will siphon him within. Following this, Lilith will appear and demand the jar containing Belial; if refused, she will freeze the protagonist and claim it anyway. ''Persona 4'' By fusing Belial and Nebiros, the player can obtain the Persona Alice; another reference to their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Belial is required to contact Alice, one of the secret demons in the game. Belial and Nebiros are both required to fight Alice, which is likely a reference to their role in Shin Megami Tensei. ''Devil Survivor'' Belial is one of the contenders for the King of Bel title. He appears on Day 6 at 18:00 on all routes. He is the last forced fight of Day 6, and the last fight before you must choose which ending path you will take at 19:00. However, if Haru dies prior to Day 6, he won't appear at all. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Belial appears as an unlockable bonus boss on the 5th Day, but the player must have beaten Nebiros earlier on the 3rd Day to face him. Perhaps as a callback to his fight in the previous Devil Survivor game, Belial's fight takes place in Bugeikan, and uses his signature move (which inflicts fire damage and has infinite range) at every opportunity. The demons accompanying Belial also have their resistances altered such that they innately absorb fire. Defeating Belial will cause him to retreat, earning the player the Belial Repeller title and unlocking the battle with Alice on the 7th Day. During the fight with Alice, Belial appears alongside Nebiros. He is fairly stronger, having been buffed to Level 91, and will once again cast Gomorrah Fire at every turn to damage one of the player's teams. Several of the demon teams on the map also have their fire resistance altered. Stats ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 6) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) ''Devil Survivor 2'' The Inferno Innocent Soul Summonable Demon Gallery Belial SMT.PNG|Belial`s sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Belial_Majin_Tensei_II.png|Belial`s sprite in Majin Tensei II Image:Belial.jpg|Belial as he appears in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army belial.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. File:Demi-Belial.gif|Belial in DemiKids File:Belial.png|Belial in Devil Survivor File:Belial60.png|Belial on the final day of Devil Survivor, during the boss rush (Amane's and Naoya's routes only) Belial Devil Survivor 2 stats.png|Belial as seen in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Goetia Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Pyro Order Category:Datenshi Clan Category:Boss Type